1. Field Of The Invention
Air ducting for venting, heating and/or air conditioning as well as other applications and purposes can provide some difficulty when providing firestopping therearound as they extend or penetrate through structural panels such as walls, floors and ceilings. Whenever the barriers are fire-rated it is necessary that firestopping be provided around such ducts. Some times fire dampers can be installed in line with the air duct at the locations where the ducts penetrate smoke or fire barriers. Often the ducts will pass through the barriers without requiring the placement of fire dampers.
Typically firestopping is provided around such ducts by installing packing material such as mineral wool within the annulus between the duct and the inside of the opening in the structural panel. Some type of a mechanical means such as a bracket or the like is often utilized for maintaining the spacing between the duct and the structural panel in order to maintain the structural integrity of the wall when exposed to fire conditions such as heat or smoke as well as to allow the fireproofing materials to operate properly and effectively seal the annulus when exposed to such fire conditions.
After a duct has been placed extending through a structural wall, ceiling or floor initially fireproofing is applied into the annulus. This fireproofing needs to be inspected by an appropriate government inspector to be sure that it meets local code requirements. Thereafter the mechanical contractor will be required to visit the site to place the flange extending between the duct and the structural panel. Inspection of the fireproofing is not possible after the panel is placed since the annulus is often hidden by the mechanical bracket extending between the duct and the panel. The present invention provides a prefabricated unit which provides a structural bracket for extending between the duct and the structural panel for maintaining spacing therebetween and includes a pre-installed fireproofing seal applied to the surface of the bracket which will be placed adjacent to the annulus for effecting sealing and mechanical connecting between the duct and the surrounding panel simultaneously. As such, this modular concept wherein the fireproofing is already pre-installed onto the mechanical bracket eliminates the necessity of having one skilled technical, namely, fireproofing personnel, apply the fireproofing into the annulus followed by inspection and thereafter having a mechanical contractor place the bracket in place. The placement of this modular bracket which includes fireproofing can be placed by the mechanical contractor thereby eliminating the unnecessary placement or insertion step by fireproofing personnel.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Other devices have been utilized for reinforcing and/or firestopping of duct flange such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,379 patented Jan. 15, 1980 to R. L. Marquette et al and assigned to Mutz Corp. on a “Duct Board Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,821 patented Aug. 14, 1984 to H. M. Haytayan and assigned to Pneutek, Inc. on a “Method Of Attaching Insulation To A Mold”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,018 patented Sep. 4, 1984 to N. W. Taulman on an “Energy-Saving Closure For Foundation Vents”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,459 patented Oct. 14, 1986 to C. Shubow on a “Building Construction Using Hollow Core Wall”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,890 patented Dec. 12, 1989 to G. W. Deren and assigned to STEMCOR Corporation on a “Modular Furnace Lining And Hardware System Therefor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,630 patented Jul. 17, 1990 to J. A. Albano on an “Isolating Pipe Strap For Plumbing Pipes”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,529 patented Apr. 19, 1994 to R. Guardia and assigned to Sap Baustoffe and Bauchemie AG on an “Attachment Of Objects On An Insulation Layer Of Low Mechanical Strength”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,390 patented Apr. 21, 1998 to J. C. Schmuck et al and assigned to Rieter Automotive (International) AG on a “Sound-Insulating Vehicle Body Part”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,076 patented Apr. 28, 1998 to K. I. Baxter on a “Method For Making Insulated Concrete Wall Tie System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,332 patented Jun. 16, 1998 to H. V. Landin et al and assigned to Minnesota Mining And Manufacturing Company on a “Fire Barrier Protected Dynamic Joint”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,509 patented Dec. 15, 1998 to K. D. Knapp et al and assigned to CertainTeed Corporation on an “Encapsulated Insulation Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,750 patented Nov. 2, 1999 to H. V. Landin et al and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on a “Fire Barrier Protected Dynamic Joint”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,929 patented Nov. 7, 2000 to M. J. Kistner et al and assigned to Kistner Concrete Products, Inc. on an “Insulated Pre-Formed Wall Panels”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,282 patented Jul. 10, 2001 to C. D. Emmer et al and assigned to MVE, Inc. on a “Vacuum Insulated Pipe”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,591 patented Mar. 19, 2002 to S. S. Smith and assigned to Orcon Corporation on a “Fire-Blocking Insulation Blanket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,806,212 patented Oct. 19, 2004 to E. R. Fyfe and assigned to Fyfe Co., LLC on a “Coating And Method For Strengthening A Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,382 patented Nov. 23, 2004 to D. C. Chambers et al and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on a “Fire Stop And Its Use”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,379 patented Aug. 30, 2005 to M. C Buchanan, Sr. on a “Prefabricated Insulation For HVAC Ductwork And Other Fluid Conduits”.